Why Did I Hurt Him?
by FantasyToyLand
Summary: Vinnie ticks off Pepper and she hits him much harder than usual.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Littlest Pet Shop, Zoe was posing in the mirror, Sunil was trying to do a magic trick, Minka was painting, Vinnie and Penny were dancing, Russell was trying to organize the day camp, and Pepper was practicing comedy. Suddenly Vinnie tripped over her tail.

"Hey! Watch where you put yourself!" Vinnie shouted.

"What difference does it make, you always trip!" Pepper said jokingly.

"Well, I was getting better and I was about to get to the good part, but then your fat stinky tail got in the way!"

"FAT?! STINKY!?" Pepper then became irked.

"Uh, yes? What else would it be? Especially now!"

Then Pepper could not take it anymore, she took out her rubber chicken and hit Vinnie with it, much harder than usual. Vinnie hit the floor hard and was knocked out cold and his mouth was bleeding. All of he pets stopped what they were doing and gasped when they saw what happened to their friend, then they saw it was Pepper.

"Pepper? Did you do this?" Russell asked, horrified.

"Uh, yes?" Pepper said as she began to smell worse.

"Pepper, HOW COULD YOU!" Said Sunil, furious.

"Uh, well, the thing is... Well... Uh... I..."

The other pets glared at her, then they went up the dumbwaiter.

"BLYTHE!"

"BLYTHE!"

"YOU GOTTA COME DOWN HERE!"

"NOW!"

Blythe sighed being interrupted from her project.

"What is it now?" She asked.

"It's Vinnie, he's hurt!" Penny said, crying.

Blythe came down and saw Vinnie on the floor she picked him up and began to shake him.

"Vinnie? Vinnie! Wake up!" But he did not wake up. Blythe then took him to Mrs. Twombly.

That afternoon Vinnie was taken to the animal hospital.

"Do you think Vinnie will be okay?" Penny Ling asked Russell.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, I hope."

"What you do to him, Pepper?" Zoe asked, but Pepper was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Pepper?" Minka asked. Then an awful smell was coming from the fire hydrant.

"I'm over here and I'm NOT coming out!" Pepper sounded like she was going to cry.

"Don't bother!" Sunil shouted, everyone else nodded.

Then the tears in her eyes fell across her face. Pepper curled up and wrapped her tail around her legs and face. And fell asleep.

Pepper woke up, she came out of the fire hydrant, but the other pets had their backs turned, then Blythe came in.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but Vinnie didn't make it." She said. Pepper could not believe it, she KILLED Vinnie!

Then she woke up, she was back in the fire hydrant, her face was wet and her eyes were sore and red from crying so much. She was glad it was just a dream, but what if he WAS going to die? She then felt even worse than when she made Penny Ling cry by insulting her. Then Blythe came in the room.

"Everyone, Vinnie is-"

"I know I know Blythe." Pepper said coming out of the hydrant, ashamed. "He's dead and it's all my fault, right?"

"No, I was going to say that he was going to be okay!"

Every pet cheered.

The next day Vinnie was out of the hospital and back to Littlest Pet Shop. The other pets were happy to see him again and everyone hugged him. Except Pepper, she still stayed in the fire hydrant, she has been hiding ever since she hurt Vinnie. She wondered if Mrs. Twombly would put her in a cage to keep her separated from the other pets.


	2. Chapter 2

Pepper was worried, she didn't want to be locked up, but she didn't want to hurt her friends either, she could not believe she hurt Vinnie, sure he was annoying, dim-witted, and sometimes rude, but nobody wanted him to be hurt. Then she thought, what if Vinnie's owners stop bringing him to Littlest Pet Shop, due to one of the pets bullying him? Then everyone would be really upset, especially Sunil.

What if PEPPER had to stop coming to Littlest Pet Shop due to not getting along with other pets? But it wouldn't be as bad because she knew nobody would talk to her anymore, but where would she go? Largest Ever Pet Shop? She shuddered at the thought of it. She stayed in the fire hydrant and watched the pets all day she noticed Sunil, Russell, Minka, Zoe and especially Penny had been extra kind to Vinnie, probably because he had been in the hospital after hitting his head on the floor, which would not have happened if Pepper never snapped and hit him.

_I wish again,_

_To regain trust from all of my friends,_

_But every step I take may seem to end,_

_End with me,_

_Making life a misery,_

_Being friends,_

_Will be much harder than I will pretend,_

_Not sure that I do will ever mend,_

_The debris,_

_From when I stung him with that bee,_ (Or chicken)

_I'm sorry..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Vinnie came back from the hospital all the pets have been extra nice to him, especially Penny Ling, except for Pepper because she had been hiding. However being hurt wasn't fun for Vinnie, especially since Russell forbid him to dance until his owner takes off his bandages. Ever since Vinnie woke up, he has been wondering why Pepper hurt him, sure she hit him a lot before, but not that hard, he wondered if something was wrong with him. But he also knew she had been hiding and being really stinky, maybe she felt bad about it.

Vinnie was not the smartest gecko in the world, but he knew what he should do. He climbed up to the fire hydrant but Pepper was not there, but the area still had her bad smell. He looked all around the day camp but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, have you seen Pepper?" Vinnie asked.

"Are you kidding, you want to get hurt again?" Russell asked, surprised.

"Maybe she did not want to hurt me, maybe that's why she was hiding and being stinky."

The pets looked all over the day camp, but she was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

The pets looked everywhere, but Pepper was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe she went outside." Said Russell.

"Maybe Zoe can sniff her out!" Vinnie suggested. "She can smell really far away, that's how she found us when we were shrunken down and kidnapped by Alice again and- oh yeah..."

They looked around after sneaking out of the pet shop when Ms. Twombly was not looking.

"Alright, if you were a guilty skunk where would you be?" Sunil wondered.

"Look!" Shouted Penny Ling, she pointed at a puddle of oil and trailed away from the puddle were skunk tracks! "It's Pepper's tracks!"

"What if it isn't Pepper?!" Sunil asked.

"Well let's check anyway!" Russell said, they followed the footprints. The pawprints led to the Sweet Delights Truck.

"Aha! She must have gone in there to get something to eat!" Exclaimed Russell.

"Are you sure that wasn't Sugar Sprinkles?" Asked Vinnie.

"Sugar Sprinkles is a cat, nitwit!" Shouted Sunil. Then Penny glared at him. "Oops sorry."

"Nah, you don't have to be nice anymore." Said Vinnie. "I'm feeling better."

They went inside of the truck, they saw Sugar Sprinkles.

"Hey Sugar Sprinkles!" They all said.

"Hello, everybody" Responded the snowshoe cat.

"Have you seen Pepper? Her tracks leaded here." Asked Vinnie then there was a stink in the air, they found Pepper.

"Pepper what were you doing here?" Asked Vinnie

"I wanted the truck to take me as far away as possible." She answered. "After what I did."

"But I know you didn't mean it, please come back to the pet shop, we all forgive you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." Vinnie hugged Pepper, she smiled and hugged back, then the other 6 joined in. Then Russell realized something.

"We need to go back to our owners!" He shouted, then all of them(excluding Sugar Sprinkles), rushed out of the truck and back to Littlest Pet Shop.

The next few days everything was normal, and Vinnie's owner took off his bandages so he could finally dance again.


End file.
